The Evil Returns
by PhoenixVegeta
Summary: An old enemy returns, stronger- but not really smarter. lol. R+R!!
1. The Evil Emerges

Chapter 1: Evil Emerges 

Chapter 1: Evil Emerges   
  
The beam travelled through the air, swiftly, steadily. It met it's target precisely. This beast knew why all the others had been beaten. The energy shot pierced the structure with ease. Mr Popo ran for cover as the building known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber went up in explosive flames.   
"How, how could he know of the chamber?"   
The mysterious beast chuckled to himself as he thought, "hahaha, I know these warriors have the chamber, that's why they win. They can increase their powers by millions within days. Now this war is mine"   
Tears trickled down Mr. Popo's face as he watched the remains of the chamber lay in a fiery rubble. The aggressor vanished from Mr. Popo's sight leaving nothing but a white streak of energy in the sky and a demolished area in his wake.   
  
---------------------   
  
Deep in the ice cold mountains, deafening screams could be heard.   
"KA-ME-HA-ME...... HAAAAAAA!!!!!!"   
Gohan blocked his fathers attack with ease. Goku was just not able to hold his own against Gohan since he went Super-Saiyan Stage 2. He was just too fast, too strong. But he knew that if he wanted to ascend, Gohan was the one to train with.   
"MA-SENKO....MAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Gohan as the blast left his open hands.   
Goku prepared to block, his eyes widening as the blast approached him, he underestimated how much energy Gohan had put into this shot. There was no way he could dodge it, he had no choice, he had to block it. He screamed as the blast made contact with his defence. He put all he could into this block, knowing it could very well kill him if he didn't stop it. Goku held out, the beam ended, but it was hastily followed by a swift punch in the stomach. Goku was then sent airborne as his ruthless son gave him a solid kick to his already softened belly. Gohan then appeared above him, he raised both his hands and clasped them above his head. He brought them down on Goku's back with full force, sending Goku hurtling back to the ground, causing a huge crater to form in the ground, with Goku's crippled body laying at the centre. Gohan stood over his father's beaten body. He turned his dad on his back, and slipped a Sensu Bean into his mouth. Goku swallowed it in pain. A few minutes later he was up again. Gohan stared into his fathers shocked eyes.   
"Wow, I never knew you'd be such a rough trainer."   
"I would've been a Super-Saiyan Stage 2 in the chamber with you before fighting Cell if you had been like this on me father. If you want to ascend, this is the only way!"   
Goku looks into his son's cold, merciless eyes. Goku knew he was right, if he wanted to ascend, he'd have to do it his way. In the blink of an eye Goku had moved to Gohan and put his fist into Gohan's stomach. Shocked, Gohan's aura grew as he powered up. Goku tried to sweep him, but Gohan had already moved and gave Goku a swift kick to the face. Goku turned at Gohan and began to powering up as much as he could, he put most of his energy into the beam.   
"KAA-MEEEE-HAAA-MEEEEEE---HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"   
Goku extended his hands towards Gohan, he could not dodge this shot, Gohan knew this too. He stood with his hands out, smiling at his dads power.   
The beam pushed against Gohan's fingers, Gohan pushed back. He put one hand out, and raised the other to his side, with a single sift movement, Gohan smashed the beam out of the way. The beam proceeded, as obliterated a mountain as it made contact. Gohan flew at his father, ready for the punch, as he went to hit him, Goku caught his fist. Gohan attacked with his other, it was also grabbed. Father and son, fists locked, eyes staring into each others in anger. As they pushed each other to the ground, a crater formed at their feet. Goku screamed out as he put all his might into the struggle. His aura began to glow brighter. His hair grew longer, began to stick up more extremely. His muscles expanded a little. Electricity sparked around him, it flooded his aura. Flashes of lightning surrounded his body. He had done it. Goku made a fast hit at his son, Gohan was sent flying back. Goku charged up a ki beam and fired it, hitting his son to the ground. Goahn quickly leapt to his feet, and looked upon his father.   
"Well done dad, I knew you could do it!", remarked Gohan has he returned to his normal Saiyan form.   
"Thanks son," replied Goku as he powered down, "I owe ya one!"   
Both turned round fast all of a sudden.   
"Gohan... did you hear that?"   
"Yeah dad, what was it?"   
"I don't know, but I feel a huge power, and it's an evil presence. This isn't good"


	2. The Monster Returns

Chapter 2: The Monster Returns 

Chapter 2: The Monster Returns   
  
"ARRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!", cried the proud fighter.   
He pulled himself to his hands and knees, he could barely kneel as he fell back to his hands, coughing up mouthfuls of blood. The beast that was pounding sent a swift kick to his stomach, sending him sky-high. The fighter was then swiftly smashed back to the dirt with an overhead blow from the fists. A dark shadow towered of the beaten, blonde warrior. A large foot was violently forced onto his chest. The evil shadow extended an arm and energy gathered at his opened fist as he aimed to the blonde, now black haired fighter.   
"NO!!!! Father!!!" shouted a younger voice jumping down with a sword aggressively held.   
The dark figure did not see this coming til the last second. The sword came with in a mere half inch of his arm, but the boy suddenly found himself laying, breath knocked out him beside his close-to-death father.   
"You Saiyans are pathetic! I killed you then, and I'll kill you now! You are all nothing but filthy, scavenging monkeys!" echoed an eerily familiar voice.   
The all too well known form stood over the broken bodies.   
  
-----------------   
  
Flashback Starts.....   
"Argh! Father! Why did you make me wait so long for this revenge?"   
"You had to recover son, and exploding planet isn't kind to one's body."   
"Body!? Look at me! I barely have a body!"   
"Yes, well the cybernetic parts you have now allow to achieve powers never thought imaginable, and, as technology improves, we can make you stronger. There is now truly no limit to your power!"   
"Fine! I don't care, I just want revenge of that stupid monkey Goku! How dare he leave me for dead!"   
A beautiful brown, green, blue globe grew in the window. As it grew to a recognisable size Frieza eyes lit up, he was finally there.   
"Yes, at long last, Planet Earth. I will savour this victory, every last second of it."   
The ship touched down in open plains, deserted, void of life.   
As if from no where, Frieza was faced with some enemies.   
"We've been waiting for you Frieza, we've heard all about you." spoke the first, softly and calmly.   
"Yes, I hope you won't be a disappointment for us, we've not had a single worthy challenger yet." said the second, in a cool, cocky voice.   
"What are these? Teenagers?! I don't have time to baby-sit, now out of my way!"   
"Ha!" Laughed the second voice, "We're no normal teens!"   
"Quite right 17", said the first voice, "I mean, what normal teenagers could kill Goku right?"   
"Precisely 18, now lets try and get a challenge out of him, what do you say?"   
"I'm game."   
"What!?" exclaimed Frieza, "YOU defeated Goku!?"   
"He catches on fast." smirked 17.   
Frieza walked down the platform, followed by his father, King Cold. The two teams found a clearing in which to declare their face off.   
"What unusual names you have... '17' and '18'. What's that, your rank in 20?" laughed Frieza.   
"Hmmm, who would have thought that such a dreadful looking creature would have a sense of humour." mocked 17, "We are in fact super androids created for the sole purpose of defeating Goku. Now that we have, we are free to do what we want."   
"DREADFUL!?"   
With this Frieza screamed and set about fighting 17. Frieza got the first hit, smashing 17 into the ground. It took several hours of fierce battles until Frieza was victorious leaving both 17 and 18 beaten down. Frieza stood over them.   
"You took my revenge! Now DIE!!!!"   
Frieza charged up a ball of energy in each palm, pointed towards the helpless androids.   
"STOP! Frieza!" demanded King Cold, "Clearly these androids are highly advanced, spare them and we may be able to make you stronger."   
"So be it, but be quick before I change my mind." sighed Frieza.   
With in a few hours, Frieza stood on Earth, staring at his open hands, admiring the power he could feel with in him. He decided to see what the now baron planet could offer him. He wandered round, looking through places for anything of value or use. He had almost gave up, when he saw it... the yellow vehicle, with a smooth glass dome for a roof. On the side, the word "HOPE" was scribed. What was this machine? Frieza was intrigued.   
After careful examination of this discovery, he had figured out what it was. He had looked through archives and gathered valuable information too. He knew this device was in fact as time machine, if he could get it to work, he could still get his revenge.   
Flashback ends.....   
  
------------------   
  
Piccolo hovered, legs crossed, arms folded in his standard meditation position. The wind breezed past his peaceful face. Them without warning, his eyes opened like two full moons.   
"WHAT!? No way! It can't be... FRIEZA!?"   
Piccolo vividly remembered the day the mysterious traveller from the future arrived, he fought strongly. Trunks, as it became known he was called, had finished Frieza off, for good. No matter what kind of enemy you are, Piccolo knew that being sliced into a hundred pieces and then blasted into a billion little parts was not something you could survive. Yet, somehow, he was here, and Trunks' and Vegeta's powers could be sensed too, they were low however, very low.   
"NO!"   
Piccolo's eyes widened.   
"Gone? Trunks... Vegeta... they're... gone..."


	3. Robotic Rivalry

Chapter 3: Robotic Rivalry 

Chapter 3: Robotic Rivalry   
  
Goku and Gohan stopped dead in the air. They had sensed it too. One great power, two smaller, much smaller powers, they were Trunks and Vegeta, but they were gone now. Goku now recognised this evil force, as did Gohan.   
"D-Dad, is that F-Frieza!?"   
"Yes son, that's Frieza, but there's something not right, this isn't the Frieza Trunks destroyed. This is a more powerful Frieza, I'm sensing a power greater than that of Cell's, and I don't think he's even trying yet.   
"No way, this kind of power... can it be true?"   
"Yes son, I'm afraid it is."   
With this he shot off in the powers direction, Gohan quickly following. The pair saw the old evil standing over two smoking bodies. A tear ran down Gohan's face as he saw them lay there, lifeless. Goku could see he was ready to explode to power, he held him back. He knew it was him Frieza was after, not Gohan.   
"Gohan, you could be the only hope of this world if I lose this battle, suppress your power to only a little higher than it was back when you last saw Frieza on Namek, don't let him know your strength."   
"Okay Dad, I will."   
Frieza turned round watching as the two fighters approached him. He eagerly anticipated this fight. He had waited so long.   
  
Flashback starts......   
Super Saiyan Goku stood in his torn red gi, there was no top left on it. Fiery geysers erupted all around him. The sky was dark and cloudy, traced with flashes of red and lightning.   
"Face it Frieza, you fought, and lost to a fighter superior to you."   
Goku turned his back and then looked back at the beaten Frieza.   
"And he was just a monkey, right?" mocked Goku.   
Flash Forward...   
Goku flew off in search of a ship to escape the planet as fast as he could.   
"It's not over yet Saiyan. I will win, because I am mighty, and you are not. Don't turn your back on me. STUPID SAIYAN!"   
Frieza put all the power he had left in to blast direct straight at Goku. But he sensed his attack, and turned to face him one final time.   
"You FOOL!" shouted Goku as he fired a beam directly at Frieza's. The beams collided, Goku's was far more powerful, and it forced Frieza's back as Goku's beam headed straight for the half of Frieza remaining.   
"Argh!!" cried Frieza as the beam ripped through his body.   
Flashback ends.......   
  
He would make Goku pay for such embarrassment, defeated by a mere monkey, how he could have allowed such a disgrace to fall upon himself? He knew for sure he wouldn't let it happen again. Goku landed infront of Frieza, their eyes locked on each other.   
"How dare you come back here, I spared your life, I even gave you some of my energy. You obviously nearly died from my last blast, and yet, you still come back for more?"   
"Still the same stupid Saiyan I see. I came here for my revenge. You may have gotten lucky last time Saiyan, but not this time you pathetic little monkey!"   
Goku powered up and went to Super-Saiyan mode and went straight at Frieza, he got a good punch to the stomach in before Frieza could even blink an eye. Goku sent wave after wave of kicks and punches into Frieza, not giving him a chance to counter.   
"Hahahahaha! Stupid Monkey! You think you're going to win with that?"   
Frieza spun round one of Goku's punches and used his metal tail to smash him on the back of the head. Frieza then powered up a little more, he wanted Goku to know that he didn't stand a chance. Goku got up and flew, arms extended at Frieza. He punched with his right and then left. They were back to the fist lock, just like they had done on Namek. Goku looked deep into Frieza eyes, he could see that Frieza was no where near his maximum, he had to defeat him before he could, or there would be no way to win. As they struggled, fist in hand, hand in fist. Goku began to raise his power. The technique was new to him, but it was all he could do to win. His hair began to lengthen, got a little spikier. His muscles bulged a little, shocking Frieza. Sparks one again flooded his aura, and the sky. Frieza was surprised, what was happening?   
"Frieza! Remember when I ascended to Super-Saiyan to defeat you. Well, if you don't learn from your mistakes, history will repeat itself! Prepare to find out what an ascended Super-Saiyan can do!"   
"What!? And ascended Super-Saiyan! Impossible! There's no such thing!"   
"Isn't that what you said about the Super-Saiyan too Frieza?" Goku laughed.   
He punched Frieza hard, sending him back against a cliff-face. He powered up more and charged at Frieza, knocking him down every time, Frieza couldn't move at all, Goku had surpassed his strength.   
"Argh! You damn Saiyans! Can't you ever just stay the same!?"   
"Awww, poor Frieza, not as much fun when you're losing eh?" mocked Goku as Frieza lay beaten on the ground, KAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEE-----HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"   
The powerful beam purged itself from Goku's hands, heading straight towards Frieza.   
"NOOOOOO!!!! Not again!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
The blast was huge Gohan flew out of the way, as did Goku. The area was flattened by the explosion, only smoking rubble remained in the aftermath. Goku went back closer, to try and sense a power level, he could sense none. It was over. Frieza was defeated.   
"DIE!!!!! MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The cry came from deep within the rocks, all of a sudden a beam shot out, followed by a rather pissed off Frieza.   
"FOOL!!!! You can not beat me now! I am at my maximum!"   
The Beam shot past all obstacles, it was going straight for Goku.   
"No!!!! The-The power!"   
Goku raised his arms and tried to power up as much as he could to counter. But at the last second, he knew no matter what, he could not block this. The blast was so powerful, it would kill him straight out, no questions asked.   
"Gohan!!!!!! Make me proud!!!! Avenge me when I'm gone! Continue the fight!!! Defeat Frieza at all costs!!! AHHHHH!!!"   
The beam engulfed his body and passed straight through. The beam dissipated and showed what it left in it's path. Nothing remained, Goku was gone. His power level was not sensed, he could not be felt, he was gone.   
"FATHER!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!"   
"Awww does the little boy miss his father? I remember you kid, you were nothing!"   
With this, Gohan exploded to full power, straight to Super-Saiyan 2 and straight to Frieza. Frieza's jaw practically dropped to the ground when he saw the boy hurling towards him in a long blue streak with a blonde centre. Gohan unleashed his full power on Frieza. He let loose a volley of attacks, each one hitting the mark perfectly.   
"YOU..." shouted Gohan as he hit Frieza's jaw. "...KILLED..." Gohan then hit Frieza square in the face. "...MY..." he continued by kicking Frieza airborne. "...FATHER!!! he ended the combo by hitting Frieza back to the planet's surface.   
Frieza went straight towards the ground.   
KAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEEEE--------HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!   
The beam followed Frieza to the ground and hit him just at the same time he made contact with the Earth. The explosion obliterated the already levelled ground. Gohan looked down upon the crater he made. He was exhausted and hovered out of breath. He knew it was not over, he had learned not to underestimate his foe's abilities when he battled with Cell. He looked to the centre of the crater, the rocks subsided and a roughed up Frieza struggled to escape the weight. He was beaten up bad, he glared up at Gohan with fiery eyes as he snarled and wiped the blood from his mouth.   
"Damn monkey! You never learn!"   
"You... *huff*, *weeze*... killed my *ugh* father!"   
"Yes, your father was easily taken care of, he was sloppy. It must run in the Saiyan blood. Vegeta got sloppy too, as did Trunks. I was hoping you would be different when I saw you burst to life, but you were no different, you used too much power. You're just another Saiyan to crush like a pesky bug!"   
"Never... you'll... never... win!"   
"And who's gonna stop me kid? Not you, that's for sure!"   
"Oh yeah! MAAA-SEEENKOOO-MAAAYOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"   
Gohan focused what he had left into this fearsome attack. Frieza raised his defence, it was blocked, not easily, but blocked. Gohan just didn't have the power left in him to do the damage. Frieza appeared infront of him and smashed his fist into Gohan's stomach, knocking any breath he had in him right out. He was then smashed to the ground in a violent overhead smash. The boys limp body hit the ground with a bounce. His hair shortened, his muscles shrunk, his eyes reverted, as did his hair.   
"Ha! The mighty 'ascendant Super-Saiyan'. Nothing but a fancy trick as far as I can see."   
Frieza extended his arm over Gohan as he lay close to unconsciousness, squirming in agony.   
"Now, to finish off the last of the Saiyan race!"   
A large, red/yellow ball of energy formed at his open hand.   
"DIE!!!!!!!"


	4. Fallen Hero

Chapter 4: Fallen Hero 

Chapter 4: Fallen Hero   
  
"What? No... this... can't be..." Piccolo spoke softly, sadness consumed him. "I-I can't sense Gohan... he's... gone..."   
A tear ran down Piccolo's face. The world was doomed. If all the Saiyans were dead, who could do anything? It would be impossible. Four Saiyans, two being Super-Saiyans, the other two being ascendant Super-Saiyans. Now... no saiyans left. They were truly a dead race.   
  
-----------------   
  
A smile filled Frieza's face as the ball of energy left his hand. It went straight at Gohan's head.   
"NOOO!!!!" screamed out an aggressive voice.   
Someone or something flashed past and smashed Frieza's shot out of Gohan's danger zone.   
"W-What!? It-It's not possible! I-I killed you!"   
A rather annoyed Goku stood infront of Frieza with a piercing eyes and a look that could kill.   
"Leave my son alone!"   
Goku charged at the disbelieving Frieza sending a solid, strong punch to his gut.   
While Frieza doubled over and fell to his knees after being winded, Goku approached his brave son, and fed him a Sensu Bean.   
"Gohan, are you ok?"   
"D-Dad? Is that you?"   
"Yeah, it's me son, are you alright?"   
"Yeah, I feel better now, thanks dad."   
"No problem. I'm proud of you son, you fought well, but just remember, don't let your anger consume you, you can do so much more if you pace yourself- like I did."   
"ok Dad, but the blast, how did you survive a hit like that?"   
"I didn't!" replied Goku with a cunning smirk.   
"Huh?" remarked a very puzzled looking Gohan.   
  
Flashback starts......   
"The-The power!" cried Goku. "Gohan!!!!!! Make me proud!!!! Avenge me when I'm gone! Continue the fight!!! Defeat Frieza at all costs!!! AHHHHH!!!"   
The beam was growing ever closer to Goku's body. Goku quickly raised his index and middle finger to the bridge of his nose. His body began to distort and fade out a little in small, dim flashes. He disappeared.   
"Piccolo!" shouted Goku.   
"What!? How did you get here? I didn't sense your power, I thought you were dead."   
"No, you were almost right though, if I had done my instant transmission even a split-second later, I wouldn't be alive right now."   
"I can't sense Gohan's energy! You have to go back and see what has happened!"   
"What!? Already!? Damn it! He needs to control his anger!" cried Goku, in fear for his son's life. "Piccolo, go get the Dragonballs! I have to go Save Gohan! Wish Trunks and Vegeta back to life! Hurry!"   
"ok Goku, now hurry and save Gohan!"   
With that said, Goku vanished and Piccolo set off to Kami's look out.   
End Flashback......   
  
"Wow Dad, you'll have to teach me that Instant Transmission one day"   
"Sure Son, but I don't think now's the time for lessons"   
"Yeah, you're right"   
Both their eyes went straight to being fixed on the now recovering Frieza.   
"Damn you monkeys! Why won't you ever die! I blasted you! I beat you down to an unconscious heap! Why won't you die! I am lord of the Universe! You should be bowing at my very presence!"   
"Sorry to disappoint you Frieza, but you can't kill me that easily!" replied Goku.   
"Argh! Well, all said and done, two down, two to go!" mocked Frieza as he laughed and chuckled away.   
"Are you sure Frieza, you might be forgetting somebody? Like a Saiyan Prince perhaps?"   
"W-What!?"   
Frieza span round to see a rather beaten looking, but surprisingly alive Vegeta floating to the ground. His armour was practically gone. A ragged Lycra top hung loosely over his left shoulder. His face was marked and dirty, but not bare of his smirk, that smirk that let his enemies know he meant business.   
"I-Impossible! I killed you! How?! How can this be? Why can't you damn monkeys DIE?!?!"   
With this Trunks appeared at his fathers side.   
"Hello Frieza, I won't be so sloppy this time!"   
Frieza's eyes narrowed with anger. He could not believe this. The Saiyan race, why was it so hard to beat? What could he do? He knew what he had to do, he had to do what he came to do, kill the Saiyans!   
"Arrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!" shouted Frieza as he powered up.   
The same red ball that he used to destroy Namek began to form at his hands. He was going to do it the same way he did on Namek, he had learned nothing.   
"Nooooooo!" cried Goku. "Everyone! Grab on to me!"   
All the Saiyans grabbed at Goku as he grabbed Frieza by the wrist. In the blink of an eye they all stood on a large, barren planet. The desolate landed stretched on forever. This vast nothingness was Goku's prefect place for a battle. No-one but those who wanted to fight were left. They could do what they want and no one would be hurt.   
"I saw this planet on my way back from Namek, or what used to be Namek. It's empty, void of life. I knew it'd come in handy one day!"   
"Grrrr. Damn you! How did we get here so fast?"   
"It's called Instant Transmission, we turn to energy and move at the speed of light. That's also how I dodged your attack! Still just a stupid monkey Frieza?" laughed Goku with a mocking smirk across his face.   
Frieza fixed his eyes on Goku, he was determined to have his revenge. The four Saiyans surrounded the dark evil from the past, or future as it was. There was no way he could win four versus one, it was impossible. Especially with Gohan and Goku the way they were: "Ascended Super-Saiyans". He knew he couldn't take them all on once.   
"Vegeta? Goku? Gohan? Trunks? Where is your Saiyan pride? Are you really going take me all on at once? Where is your honour?" coaxed Frieza.   
"Oh don't worry Frieza, we're gonna take you down. No, I'm going to take you down. It's only fitting that the Prince Of Saiyans rises up to defeat the tyrant that destroyed their homeworld! I will kill you Frieza!"   
"Vegeta, don't be stupid! You can't win! You need the Ascended Super-Saiyan power to win this fight! You haven't got that far! It's suicide!" explained Goku.   
"Shut up Kakarot! I am fighting Frieza! That's the end of it! You were not raised on Planet Vegeta, you did not see the evil this monster inflicted on our people! This is more my fight than yours! So back off!"   
"Grrr, Vegeta! Don't!"   
Vegeta approached Frieza:   
"Lets make this quick! I don't have all day!"


	5. The Prince's Revenge

Chapter 5: The Prince's Revenge  
  
"Piccolo, what's going on?" asked Krillen curiously. "Their power, it jsut disapeared- Trunks', Vegeta's, Gohan's, Goku's, and Frieza's, they all just vanished!"  
Piccolo stood in the Kame House, not knowing what was going on either. He knew that they were fine, but he hadn't a clue what was going on, and he didn't know how to find out.  
_"_uh, Piccolo, w-what happened?"  
"Will you SHUT UP! I'm trying to think!"  
"uh, s-sorry, Piccolo... I'm just worried, that's all."  
"Well be quiet, I don't know what's going on!"  
"S-sure Piccolo"  
  


------------------------------------  


  
So Vegeta, you've decided to try and beat me again? Don't you remember what happened to you last time? I think you ended up dead... did you not?"  
"Shut up Frieza, I am an ascended Saiyan, much stronger than when you last fought me, I will prove I am the strongest fighter in the Universe!"  
"Oh please, I am an unstoppable force, you can't win, so you may as well just give up now."  
"Enough Frieza! I don't have time to waste blabbering on with you! Now fight me you coward!"  
"You should be honoured I'm even willing to face such a pathetically powered being, I'm really here to fight with Goku, but pesky little bugs like you keep getting in my way!"  
"Argh!!"  
Vegeta shot at him faster than Frieza could follow, delivering a swift, hard punch to his gut. Frieza doubled over and fell to his knees, coughing up small spurts of blood as he looked up at Vegeta, only to see a clasped set of fists falling down at his head with great force. Vegeta took of and fired a massive blast of energy at the crater Frieza was embedded in. The blast sends him deeper into the ground, and covers him in a mass of rubble and rocks. Vegeta looked down at the pile of destruction that entombed Frieza.  
"Is.. is it over? I can't sense him!"  
"No!" Cried Goku and Gohan in harmony.  
Gohan continues "You can't sense him, but he is still strong. He surpresses his biological components, but still uses all his mechanical parts to hit out. Be careful Vegeta, you may not be able to sense any of his attacks!"  
"Shut up! I don't need fighting tactics from a kid! I am the ultimate fighter of the universe!"  
All of a sudden Vegeta felt an iron grip around his neck. AS he looked down a small exit hole could be seen amongst the rubble. It was Frieza, he had got out un-sensed and taken hold of the Saiyan Prince from behind with his deadlock grip. Frieza placed a single hand against Vegeta's back. Vegeta knew what as coming, was he wrong again to challenge Frieza? Why could he never escape this tyrants cold, evil grasp? With almost no warning Vegeta found himself laying against a dirt ridden ground with a rather large whole protruding from the back straight through to the front of him. His power was dropping... FAST. He turned and looked up at Frieza.  
"You have always tried to confine my potential. You always knew that one day I could ascend and defeat you. You always knew that I could not be controlled unless you had me fear you. I'm not afraid Frieza! You hear me!? I am the Prince Of All Saiyans and I am not afraid of the like of you! I will finish you! I dare you to test your power! If you truly are an unstoppable force, then face this attack Frieza! What do you have to fear!?"  
"Foolish Saiyan, you think you can beat me!? I AM an unstoppable force! And I will prove it to you! Do your worst stupid monkey!"  
Vegeta used all he had within him and held out his arms towards the metallic monster. Sparks randomly fired about as energy gathered at Vegeta's hands.  
"You're end is now Frieza!!!! FINAL FLASH!!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
The Beam fired out, straight at Frieza, it was only before it was too late that Frieza noticed the amazing power held in this blast.  
"N-No!!! Impossible!!!!! ARGH!!!!"  
"I told you Frieza... I'm... not..." Vegeta splutters and coughs as his on demise approaches "...afraid!"  
With his final words and his final attack, Vegeta's body went limp and his head went loose, falling back, looking to the stars his eyes were calm and his smile was not of anger, but of content as he died peacefully, knowing that he had achieved what he had always wanted, he had freed his race from the icy grip of Frieza.  
"N-Noooooooooo! Faaatheeeer!!!" Trunks cried out as he rushed to his father's side.  
Trunks leaned of the still form of his brave father. I tear ran down his face, dripping to his father's face, which it then ran down.  
"You have so much pride, so much honour. You gave your life for us all, for your friends, for your family, for your people. You truly deserve the title of Prince.  
"Booo-hoooo-hooo" echoed a sinister, mocking voice. "Awww, is the little baby boy missing his dadda?"  
"Frieza!?" Trunks turned round to see the slayer of his father hovering in the same place he was when Vegeta had fired at him, but... something was different.  
"I knew this extra technology would come in handy. When we found that race that could use machine to rebuild a damaged body to it's original form, it was all to good to pass up."  
Frieza's mechanical parts were mostly gone, the seemingly main section on his face was intact and some of his left shoulder plate was still there. His right foot could be seen forming from artificial biological matter. This technology was amazing. Frieza had managed to survive Vegeta's final flash because of this, but he had done so in a way not beneficial to him. He had lost the main bulk of his strength, he had lost those artificial section that made him so strong.  
"Noooooooo!!! I will not let my father die in vain! I will take on what he had always aimed to achieve. I know the pain of losing your home to a being's of evil, I feel my father pain and anguish, I will not let you live any longer Frieza! You are mine!"  
With this Trunks shot of towards Frieza, with his arm prepared for a fierce blow. He forced his hand forward, his fist passing straight through Frieza's stomach.  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
Frieza appeared behind Trunks and smashed him to the ground with his tail. He followed down and picked Trunks up by the collar, giving him a solid punch to his softened gut.  
"Arghhhh!!!" cried Trunks  
"Now to take you out like I did your father!"  
Trunks eyes widened and his face went white. Frieza placed his hand over the top of his head and held him out, taking aim with his other hand.  
"Goodbye... Stupid Monkey!"  
"Argh!!!"  
The body hit the ground like a dead weight, kicking up a cloud of dust. Goku stood over Frieza's fallen body, his eyes fixed on him.  
"No more Frieza! No more! I will not stand by and let you ruin any more lives. I will defeat you here and now. You will not get away this time, I will defeat you once and for all. No longer will I leave you to ruin planets and plague this universe. You're going down Frieza!"  
Frieza rose to his feet and wipes the trickle of blood away from his lip. He meant business, he was pissed, and it was time to stop playing. He was going to take Goku down, and leave no doubt that he was the strongest and the rightful ruler of the Universe.  
"I will take you down you stupid monkey! You are nothing but scum of the evolutionary gene pool. You were from a messed up planet that needed me. I took them all down with great ease. I savoured one kill especially though. His name was... Bardock I think. He was a lower class Saiyan, not worthy of anything more than a pat on the back for a job well done. He approached me in hope of defeating me, I quickly crushed his revolt against me... along with the whole planet!"  
"Frieza! You have slain countless innocent people, you don't deserve to live. You defeated my father, but he was not weak. He fought off many guards and faced you even after he had been beaten down by so many people and laughed at by his comrades. I have heard his brave, honourable story. He fought for the freedom of his race! As his son I will NOT let him down! I will defeat you Frieza!!"


	6. Face Off

**Chapter 6- Face Off  
  
"Argh!" cried out Piccolo as he hit the ground face first.  
Krillen and Tien had already been knocked out and Yamcha and Choutzu had decided it was best they stay out of the battle to avoid just being in the way. Piccolo was the earth last chance left to stop destruction from a being of such power.  
"Hahaha" chuckled the huge beast. "So, Goku's plan didn't quite work out huh? He took Frieza away but he took all the strong fighters with him, forgetting about me. Foolish Saiyan, they never learn." King Cold stood over Piccolo, towering over his body that barely clung to life.  
Piccolo struggled to his hands and knees, cuts all over him and a look of endless sharp pain showing in his face, a fear of loss and defeat in his eyes. King Cold turned his back and folded his arms.  
"This is perfect, no matter the outcome of Frieza's battle, I am victorious in getting revenge for my son. If he wins, then all the better, but in the off chance that he does lose, Goku and who ever else survives will come back to find nothing but a desolate planet where his friends and family used to be. Fitting revenge for my son if he doesn't make it."  
Piccolo's eyes changed from fear and agony to hatred and anger. He removed the concealed Sensu bean from his scarcely intact clothes. He consumed it without King Cold noticing. Piccolo had always been one for battle tactics, he was ready to fight again now. Knowing what was at stake, he was going to give it his all, no room for messing around this time.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Piccolo jumped to his feet and sent a swift punch towards King Cold.  
King Cold turned to face the unexpected punch, his ego and made him lower his defence and this punch caught him off guard, catching him perfectly in the gut.  
"Argh!" King Cold let out a short cry and fell to his knees with a hand over his stomach as he wheezed and coughed up a spurts of blood. Piccolo kicked him on the jaw sending him backwards, scraping across the ground. Piccolo then powered up and calmly approached the fallen King Cold, a bright, burning yellow aura surrounded the strong fighter. His eyes were fixed on King Cold like a proud eagle to it's weak prey.  
"You will not achieve your son's revenge. You will never see him again, as you will die here on this planet and he will die on the distant rock that Goku has taken him to. Goku's not as dumb as... _most _people think he is. He knew what he was doing. He knew beyond doubt that I could take you out without any problem. I was holding back all this time, so I knew what your plan was, but now... it's time for you to die!"  
Piccolo began to gather energy and powered up further.  
"N-No! P-Please! I'll change!"  
"Too late for that!"  
"Wait! No! I promise.. I'll never hurt anyone again!"  
"You got that right!" Piccolo smirked at him "SACRED FIRE!!!"  
A large beam fired from his hands engulfing King Cold entirely, the blinding light filled the whole area.  
"Arrrrgggghhhh!!!!!"  
Piccolo knew it was over, King Cold's energy level vanished as his body did. There was nothing let of him. He had been vaporised. He walked over to Krillen and Tien, making sure they were all right, feeding them each a Sensu bean.  
  
**

--------------------------  
  


Trunks lay beaten on the ground as Gohan attended to him. Goku stood between them and Frieza. His and Frieza's eyes locked.  
"Dad, he's not doing so good, he been beaten bad."  
"ok son, let's sort him out first, then we'll attend to... smaller problems." he chuckled as he looked over at Frieza as he said that.  
He picked up trunks under his arm and put his hand on Gohan's back.  
"I'll be back to take you out!"  
With this Goku disappeared and reappeared on Earth next to Piccolo and the others.  
"Piccolo, sort out Trunks, he needs a Sensu bean. I'll go back and fight Frieza, I'll end this now."  
"You got it Goku, good luck!"  
"Wait, dad, aren't I going too?"  
"No Gohan, I'm going to leave you hear so you aren't in the way, and if I were to lose, you can't get back, at least here you can fight him if I do lose and still live on."  
"But dad, what if you need my help, I-I don't want you to die again, please!"  
"No son, this is what I need to do. I'll be back, I promise."  
"OK dad, you show him!"  
"You know I will son!"  
Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and began his instant transmission.  
"Oh and Piccolo, good job with King Cold!"  
Goku appeared infront of Frieza once again.  
"Damn you! You Cowardly Monkey! How dare you leave!"  
"Shut up Frieza, I'm not about to listen to you, I'm here to wipe you out once and for all!"  
"You can not beat me Goku! I am the ultimate fighter! I am indestructible!"  
"No Frieza, you are nothing but a bully. You think you can push everyone around by fear and power, you think that no one will ever rise against you. You are wrong Frieza. As the last full blooded Saiyan I will take revenge for my race! I will rise up against you! My father did the same, and because of your under handed ways, he was defeated despite giving a good fight! You killed him Frieza! And now I will avenge his death! I will kill you Frieza! For me! For my father! And for all the Saiyan people! It's time for you to meet your destiny Frieza! Your reign of terror on the universe is over! I will end it! I will show you no mercy!"  
Goku took position in his stance, legs bent, eyes fixed, staring Frieza out. Frieza looked back, anger glowing in his eyes, hatred for Goku beamed out. This was it... the final showdown.


	7. The Final Battle

Chapter 7- The Final Battle  
  
"Gohan... your father did the right thing."  
"I know, but I could do so much more being out there to help him."  
"Your father knows he can win this, he has a score to settle between him and Frieza, it's time for him to end this, once and for all. He is the one to do this. His father fought for his race, now it's his turn, no doubt, it will be your turn one day too. You already proved your abilities in your fight against Cell."  
"But I should be there, if Frieza does win, I could finish him off, but if he got here, he'd be back to full health again."  
"Then you'd be stuck there with no where to go. You'd be as good as dead, you'd be as well self-destructing against him."  
"At least I'd rid the universe of that monster though."  
"You've been raised well Gohan, you truly are just like your father. Which is why you are finding it hard to do this. You want to protect everyone and so does Goku. He needs to protect you, you have to let him Gohan."  
"You're right Piccolo I just hope he gets back fine."  
"He will Gohan... he always does"  
  


-----------------------------------  
  


"Bring it on you stupid monkey! I am the ultimate being, I have transcended all that is! You cannot beat me! You are nothing but a puny little Saiyan! I have wiped out countless of your kind with a single finger, you are no different from the rest! I shall take you out just like all the rest!"  
"There has always been phenomenal strength in my family, you destroyed my people because you knew what we had within us. I shall show you that strength! I'll hold back nothing Frieza! This is the end... for you!"  
Goku began to power up, his hair swayed in his aura, fixing it's self in a more upright position, growing a little in length. His muscles bulked a little, the ground broke away and rose with his energy as he cried out from the power flowing through him. Sparks appeared slowly, jumping around him... filling his bright golden aura. He had mastered the Super Saiyan Stage 2 power. Frieza looked at him... laughing.  
"HA! You think you can beat me with that! Your son tried that on me, it did nothing. The "ascended Super-Saiyan" the legend of the Super-Saiyan was bad enough, there is no such thing as an ascended Super-Saiyan! You are no different, it's nothing but a fancy light show!"  
"We'll see Frieza! Enough talk!!!"  
With this Goku vanished and appeared behind Frieza kicking him hard on the back, sending him upwards with great speed. He then moved above Frieza in a flash, punching him hard across the jaw. Frieza was sent hurling backwards, crashing through tall peaks of rocks as he did so. He did not come to rest until he had been smashed through four of these peaks and eventually lost all his momentum at the back of a cave that his body itself had carved into the cliff due to the force of Goku's punch. Goku waited outside for Frieza to emerge from his dark tunnel. He waited, eyes fixed on the cave. With a brilliant flash of purple, a long thin beam of energy shot out- it was Frieza's finishing attack, the one he used to kill Vegeta back on Namek. Goku smashed the beam out of his way with the back of his fist, revealing a charging Frieza. Frieza plunged his hand through Goku's stomach, but then, Goku's image faded, it was an afterimage. Goku struck Frieza from behind, smashing him towards the ground. When only a few feet away, Frieza stopped his own descent, a burning purple aura surrounded him. He placed his feet on the ground.  
"Damn You Monkey! This cannot be!!"  
Frieza clenched his fists and built up his energy, his aura grew brighter, his power increased.  
"I... will... not... let... you... WIN!!!"  
The ground around him exploded into pieces, his aura increased in intensity he was unleashing his full power.  
"Finally Frieza... you won't hold back, I want you to know that when I finish you... you didn't stand a chance!"  
A smirk appeared on Goku's face, turning Frieza's grin into a growl, his enthusiastic eyes into a gaze of evil. With this Frieza moved infront of Goku in a blink of an eye, launching a full power punch at Goku, making contact with nothing but air, Goku span round from behind Frieza attacking the back of his head. Yet, he could not make contact either. Frieza turned and put a well placed punch into Goku's gut, Goku retaliated with a knee to the face, and followed up with a strong, deep blow to the gut. Goku continued his assault, knocking Frieza back. Goku then raised two clenched fists and pounded Frieza to the ground. he then flew up above and fired a wave of ki balls at Frieza. From the blast and kicked up dust Frieza emerged, an aggressive look staining his face. Goku and Frieza lashed out at each other with wave after wave of kicks and punches. Again, not one punch made a good contact. They both touched down on the planet once again. Looking at each other, ones eyes fixed on the others. In an instant, both flew towards each other. Frieza flung a punch, but Goku caught it. He then countered with a punch, but this was caught by Frieza. This grapple of fists quickly turned into a test of strength. Their aura's merged into one huge bright aura, the power was tremendous. The whole planet shook, the ground beneath them broke away, turning into a huge crater. Their power was even, it was a stalemate, the only one at loss in this struggle was the planet, which was being torn apart in this area. Goku and Frieza's eyes were staring deep into the others.  
"I can't let him win, he will just g back to earth and terrorise my friends... my family... he is evil, he hasn't changed, he never will. I have to take him down, I will not let him hurt my friends!", thought Goku as he was locked in this war of power.  
  
Flashbacks start.....  
Frieza raised a finger and fired a shot towards the surprised Goku, the thin purple stream of energy was headed straight for Goku's heart. He was too shocked to move. He had used all he had on that Spirit Bomb, but Frieza still stood. It approached Goku... fast.  
"Ahh! Piccolo! No!!"  
"Aghhhh!!"  
Piccolo fell to the ground, bleeding from the wound, a gaping hole through his body, too close to his heart to be considered fortunate. Piccolo had sacrificed himself for Goku, anger built up inside of him. He peered over at Frieza- not knowing whether to help his friend, or attack.  


------------------------  


"H-Help! I-I can't move!"  
Frieza closed his hands. An evil smirk passed over his face. He was angry. Goku had surprised him with the spirit bomb, it was now time for his revenge!  
The scream was heard clearly as Krillen's body was blasted into dust. Goku could take it no longer. The rage... it was too much to bear. He couldn't stand around any longer, his friends were being killed infront of his very eyes. No longer would he be beaten down, he was going to win. He clenched his fists tight. His teeth were crunching together.  
"N-No! No more! You aren't going to kill anyone else!"  
His eyes flashed a light, mystical green. Simultaneously, his hair flashed a bright, golden yellow. The power was beyond his control, it was a mere instinctive force, his body coursed with a new power. The flashing of this change began to become more rapid, then it stayed. Goku had did it. He had become a Super Saiyan.  
Flashbacks End.....  
  


----------------------------  
  


The memories coursed through him. The anger, the need. It was just as he told Gohan, the Super Saiyan ability was not move you gained, it was a need. Sheer emotion, a flow of raw emotional pain.  
"I... will... not... let... you... win... Frieza! Never!!!"  
He felt it again, that emotion, the flow, the rage. He was once again faced with the need to be stronger. The pain of thinking of all those that would suffer if he were to lose this battle, it was too much for him. He needed to win. His hair swayed more, growing longer and thicker. It stretched down his back, fanning out, becoming a huge mass of hair. His eyebrows faded away and his forehead expanded, becoming more prominent. He bulked up considerably, his muscles doubling in size. His aura began to glow brighter as the light engulfed both him and Frieza. Goku let go of Frieza's hands and before Frieza even knew what was happening, he had Goku's sturdy knee stuck deep in his stomach. he then appeared behind Frieza and done a round house to the back of his head. He then appeared infront of Frieza, and kicked him skyward. Appearing above Frieza, Goku smashed him toward the ground. Frieza crawled his way from the rubble, struggling to his feet.  
"Im-Impossible!"  
"I'm guessing this is a third Super-Saiyan stage. I was wondering if I could go further. I guess so."  
"No! This-This cannot be! Why do I need to be beaten by such lowly lifeforms! I am Frieza! Ruler of The Universe! I will not be defeated by some stupid, low-class monkey!!"  
"Sorry Frieza... but I'm not giving you a choice. You will now pay for all the pain and suffering that you've caused!"  
Goku took his stance, his hands in a rounded position at the side of his torso, about waist level. Energy began to form and gather, collecting into one single ball of power.  
"KAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEEE...." Goku gathered more energy as Frieza stood, paralysed in fear and shock. "....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
Goku forced his hands forward and let the energy he had gathered loose. It headed straight at Frieza with terrifying force and speed. Frieza raised his hands in hopes of guarding himself, both him and Goku knew that he did not stand a chance. The beam swallowed Frieza's body whole, it had no defence good enough to protect from this attack, his body disintegrated under the beams strength. It was over. Frieza had been beaten... once and for all.  
"That's for Vegeta... he sacrificed himself for his race. He fought vigorously, even when he knew he could not win, he thought on. He is a true warrior. One of great honour, supreme nobility. He is indeed a hero, and well worthy of his bloodline. He fought and died for his loved ones, although he never admitted it, he cared about everyone on Earth, that's why he had to do what he did."  
Vegeta watched over from the other dimension as Goku spoke of him.  
"Kakarot..." Memories of his family swept in. He thought of all he had lost, but all that those close to him gained. He may not be human, but he had found the humanity within his soul. A small, lonesome tear trickled down his cheek. "... Thank you."  
  
The End


End file.
